Jiemma
Jiemma (ジエンマ Jienma) was the Guild Master of the former strongest guild in Fiore, Sabertooth. Appearance Jiemma is a tall, elderly man distinguished by his massive, extremely muscular physique, untarnished despite his advanced age. The man has long light hair which is tidily gathered on the back of his head and tied in a braid, which reaches down below his middle back, and is secured near its end in a large tuft; the thick beard and mustache covering Jiemma's lower face, linked to his hair by the Master's sideburns, are untamed, with several spiky strands jutting outwards from the latter one. He has marked facial features and a long, massive and mildly rounded nose. His sunken eyes, topped by light and bushy eyebrows, are very distinctive, being almost completely white, as if they lacked pupils, and has a black underlining around his lower eyelid; something which gives him an otherworldly look. Jiemma's small, dark Sabertooth mark is located in the center of his high, mildly wrinkled forehead. During his introduction, Jiemma was portrayed as having a very hairy chest, with his torso and abdominals sporting spiky hair in a shape reminiscent of a cross; this, however, wasn't present in his subsequent appearances. Jiemma's outfit is Eastern in look: he wears a short, mildly loose and dark kimono with light edges and cuffs, secured around his waist by a light sash tied on the front with a simple knot, whose right side is casually left hanging over the side of Jiemma's corresponding leg, revealing part of the man's muscular torso. While the right part of the garment is sometimes worn normally, with Sabertooth's Master keeping his left arm in the sleeve, Jiemma has also been seen resting such arm in the front part of his kimono, casually hanging from it, and thus leaving the other sleeve hanging from his left shoulder hollow. His legs are covered by a very loose pair of light pants, which on the front of each leg bears a vertical line composed of many dark rhombs joined together and lined up. For footwear, Jiemma dons a simple pair of sandals, (black shoes in the anime) and his forearms are wrapped in light bandages. Circling the Master's massive neck is a necklace composed of many large, dark spheres, reminiscent of an over sized series of Buddhist prayer beads, and topping his head is a light headgear similar to an Eastern crown, with many vertical sections with pyramid-shaped tops surrounding a massive, central semicircle jutting upwards from it. All in all, his appearance resembles that of the mythical Tengu. Personality Jiemma is very strict in his beliefs. He firmly believes that Sabertooth is the strongest guild in Fiore and wishes it to remain that way. He has no sympathy for weaklings and will not hesitate to remove them. When Yukino lost a match in the Grand Magic Games, he forced her to strip down in public, remove her guild mark, and leave the guild. He also does not seem to care much for his subordinates that fail to meet his expectations as he constantly called Yukino "trash" after she lost her match. Even Sting and Rogue, despite their fame, power, and numerous victories prior, were "trash" in Jiemma's eyes and were ordered to erase their Guild Marks after their single-handed defeat by Natsu. Jiemma has also demonstrated an extreme level of loathing towards animals and cares very little for them, as seen when he "killed" Lector without remorse, thinking nothing of it, even going as far as to claim afterwards that the guild had lost nothing, acting insulted at the very thought of animals in Sabertooth. He couldn't fathom why Sting would even be sad over the death of an animal. His hatred towards animals has even caused him to become oblivious of their presence in his guild, as seen when Jiemma asked Lector who he is, as if he had only just seen Lector for the first time. Magic and Abilities Blast Magic: Jiemma has shown the ability to generate explosions in places which are several meters away from him, something which is achieved by moving one of his open hands, with the fingers partially bent, towards the area he wants to detonate. It's currently unknown what power said explosions possess, seeing as Lector, who was targeted by Jiemma, was transported away by Minerva's Magic before he could be harmed. It's worth noting, however, that Sabertooth's Master believed the Exceed to have been killed and completely pulverized when he no longer saw him in the spot he'd struck, hinting at the danger this technique poses, at least to small beings. Shockwaves: Jiemma is capable of producing shockwaves of varying intensity from his person without the need to perform any gesture or assume any particular stance. These can apparently be used continuously over short periods of time, as shown from Jiemma assaulting Natsu Dragneel with what looked like a gust of wind, slowly pushing him away from Sabertooth's Master as seconds passed (despite the Fairy Tail Mage eventually overwhelming it). Jiemma's shockwaves are strong enough to knock the two Dragon Slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, off their feet. It's currently unknown whether such ability stems from a technique or is simply a release of Magic Power. Enhanced Strength: Incredibly massive and bulky despite his apparently advanced age, Jiemma appears to possess a large amount of physical strength: he was able to block a punch from someone as strong as Natsu Dragneel with a single forearm with ease, and this in spite of the blow coming enhanced with Natsu's signature Fire Dragon Slayer Magic further boosting its power. Enhanced Durability: Jiemma's age doesn't seem to hinder him in terms of physical might: Sabertooth's Master is shown to be very durable, being capable of undergoing a barrage of fire-enhanced melee blows from the Dragon Slayer Natsu Dragneel, which had him struck a number of times with great force in mere seconds, without showing any visible sign of injury afterwards.